A journey to a past long Forgotten
by Priestess27
Summary: Thea wants to meet Slade before the mirakuru changed him. Cisco helps with that.


Chapter One: Slade's Return.

Thea woke up to the sun streaming into the windows. She slowly sat up on the bed. Turning towards her bedside table , she smiled seeing a dozen red roses. Gently she grabbed the card that was with them. She opened it and began to read.

"_**To Ms. Thea Queen, I hope you get well soon. Your brother had told me you woke up before I left him. Hope the roses aren't too much. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Your brother was my brother on Lian Yu. And apart of me will remember that. Sadly the mirakuru changed me and even now that it's gone, it doesn't change anything. I just wish some day You can forgive me. **_

_**Oh before I forget. A envelope will be sent to you. Reanstating Oliver as CEO of your father's company." **_

_**Yours always , Slade Wilson **_

Thea had tears falling from her eyes. Setting the card aside when the door opened. Revealing Oliver with his duffle bag. " your back" she whispered. Oliver smiled " I got the call while with Slade. " he said. Thea looked at him. " how did everything go" she asked. She watched Oliver sigh in saddness. " not good. Turns out Joe tried following in Deathstrokes path. He tried killing Slade" he whispered.

Thea gently took Oliver's hand. " how's Slade. " she asked. " Oliver smiled " okay I hope. He left to still look for him. " Oliver replied. Thea smiled happily. When a knock sounded. The doors opened to reveal a suit. " hello Mr. Queen , Ms queen.. a envelope arrived at queen consolidated. , Mr Wilson has returned the company power to you." Oliver took the envelope and opened it reading it over.

Thea was smirking. Oliver looked at Thea seeing her smirk. Thea handed her card over. " he warned me. The roses are from him." Oliver laughed. " he's always been a charmer" he joked.

" I wish you could have known him before the mirakuru." Oliver whispered softly. " me to Ollie" Thea said .

A week later Thea was out of the hospital. She set the roses in her room , watering then everyday. Another week passed and Thea made a decision. She went to Cisco and told him her plan and he thankfully didn't question to but he informed her she sadly couldn't change anything.

Sighing softly, Thea nodded. Cisco gently put the time watch on her and showed her how to use it. Thea listened carefully while he listed off instructions. " Thanks Cisco." She said. Once he was finished. " I also fixed your phone so it's work. That way Oliver doesn't wonder. " Cisco said with a smile.

Thea nodded and pressed the watch. With a flash, she was gone.

_**Lian Yu , 2012 **_

Thea opened her eyes to see she was on Lian Yu. She fist pumped. Looking around she noticed she was in slade's ASIS cargo Plane. Now just to figure out what time frame she's in. Shrugging Thea moved towards a bed set up and laid down. Soon falling asleep.

A couple hours later, Thea woke up to approaching footsteps. She shot up hearing a familiar Astrailian accent cursing. Standing just as Oliver was helping a wounded Slade into the plane. Thea quickly hid behind slade's weapons crate.

Thea watched as Ollie removed the bullet from slade's arm with a dull blade. Wincing slightly at the look of it. She went to leave not wanting to startle them but her phone rang. Thea froze.

Slade moved quickly hearing the noise. Oliver was right behind him. Slade went to attack then Oliver saw the intruder. " Thea?" he asked.

" Hey Ollie" she gulped. Her phone was ringing.

Oliver laughed. " you gonna get that" he asked. Thea watched Slade watch her. So to appease him she put it on speaker. Wrong thing to do.

" _…." _a Astrailian accent was heard through the phone.

Oliver looked at Slade. That was slade's voice!

"…_um….how you get my phone number!" _Thea asked shocked.

Slade and Oliver heard a chuckle from the phone.

" _Your brother, did you like the roses" _ he asked.

Thea smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "_ I loved them and the card." _Thea said softly.

Thea heard someone in the background. _" that's good. Where are you. Cisco said you were out of town?" _he asked.

Oliver looked at Slade, angrily crossing his arms. Slade put his hands up in surrender.

Thea ignored the too men to pay attention to her slade's words. "_ um yeah…I..uh…" _Thea looked at oliver for help. He just nodded mouthing tell him the truth. _" Cisco did something for me. Me and ollie talked while I was in the hospital and I really wanted to meet you before the…you know.." _Thea started. She heard a curse.

" _so your in the past on Lian Yu!" _Thea winced. "_ yes. I'm sorry." _ She said. _" Sorry for yelling" _he apologized.

Slade watched Thea talk to the man that sounded like a older version of him. She seemed upset he was upset. Oliver was listening to her every word.

Thea rolled her eyes. _" it's fine kid" _ Thea said trying to mimic his accent. This caused Slade to laugh. Thea heard her Slade move. "_ I'm I there?" _ he asked.

Thea smiled. " _yes Slade, I thankfully appreared in your plane." _ Thea said walking towards the back door of the plane.

" _I won't tell Oliver but be safe" _ Thea blushed lightly. "_ I will. Oh tell me when you find Joe" _she asked. She heard him mutter a soft yes and hang up.

Oliver was smirking at thea. She had blushed through that entire phone call. He walked up to her and hugged her. " good to see you did" he said. Thea hugged him.

Slade had sat down. " so future girl" he smirked. Thea blushed. " yes Wilson " she asked. Slade shook his head. While Oliver moved towards him." You wanted to meet Slade, why?" oliver asked.

Thea told them about the mirakuru but didn't go into details. She said she wanted to meet Slade before he was injected. Slade was smiling at her. " and you got this little crush on me when.." Slade spoke up.

Thea glared at him. " when we met" she admitted. Blushing. Slade laughed. Before heading to bed.

Thea stayed in the past for a couple more days. She got to meet shado and yao fai. Who she jumped on. Hugging. She was thankful to meet him.

She saw the end of fyers. She was there for shados death. Then she knew it was time to go. So she gathered Slade, Sara and Oliver together to say goodbye.

Sara hugged Thea amazed to see her. " I hate not being able to change the past. " Thea said laughing through her tears. Oliver was next and hugged his sister tightly. " I'm sorry about shado." Thea whispered. Oliver nodded. Thea moved to Slade Wilson. Seeing him get the mirakuru was hard, watching it change the man was even harder. She slowly hugged him. " I'm going to miss you!" she whispered.

Slade returned her hug. " I Know. You'll see me when you get home. You didn't change anything so I'll be there." He whispered. Wiping her tears. " you let him know how you feel" Thea smiled nodding. Knowing what he meant. " bye guys be safe all of you" Thea said stepping back slowly. Slade caught her hand and pulled her to him. Their lips meeting in a kiss. Thea sighed softly into it. Kissing Slade back before he released her. " make sure he knows" Thea nodded. " I will " once again stepping back slowly. She pushed the botten on the watch and was gone.

Oliver was glaring at Slade an Cisco. He had been informed by Cisco that Thea was late getting back. So Oliver wanted the truth. Cisco had let Thea venture into the past but fixed her phone so she wouldn't be to missed. Slade knew.

So now Slade & Oliver were waiting for Cisco to make two more watches. They didn't notice the flash of light. Slade heard Thea's sobbs. He turned towards her and ran to her side. Oliver on his heel.

" Thea!" oliver asked. Thea had clung to Slade. Once she calmed down. She told them everything. " had fun meeting the Slade I knew" oliver asked. Thea nodded. " yeah.. though he was a asshole" Thea smirked.

Thea moved closer towards Slade. " he asked me something" both men looked at her. " what" Oliver asked. " to tell you how I felt when I see you" she said looking at Slade. Slade pulled her aside. " tell me"

Thea smiled but she wasn't ready. " that I need more roses" Slade laughed hard. " I'll see what I can do kid" Thea hugged him tightly glad to he home. She was happy to meet slade's past. Now she can forgive Slade. And understand that the mirakuru changed him. He was slowly returning to the man he use to be just with some added demons.

Thea watched Slade move towards Oliver and promised herself she's tell him she loved him soon.


End file.
